Index Astartes: Silver Talons & Imperium Blades
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: This is a brief information about them.


To get to a deeper knowledge of chapters, I'll give information about the chapters here

NOTE: The template I use is copied from lexicanum (wiki)  
NOTE2: I used Dawn of War 2 army painter to do the colour schemes.  
Name: Silver Talons

Founding Chapter: Imperial Fists

Founding: Later founded chapter

Chapter Master: Libert Cellon

Homeworld: Dellin

Fortress-Monastery: Eden (Moon of Dellin)  
Main Colours: Silver, grey trim, dark grey parchment

Specialty: Terminators Battle Cry: Rise and Purge!

Estimated Strength: 600 Marines

The Silver Talons used to have 1000 marines, but 400 men were killed when they were on a mission to provide support the imperial guard, but was unexpectedly intercepted by a tyranid fleet. Chapter Master Pollock, in a strike cruiser, called for reinforcement to fend off the tyranids. When the reinforce ment had arrived, there were nothing but wrecked battleships. When they search the ship, they found chapter master Pollock dead in a bridge, along with a dead lictor. It was suggested that the lictor stabbed him, but he killed it before dying of blood loss.

The Silver Talons space marines are known to favor power weapons, such as power axe, power sword, or power fist. They usually drop directly into the battlefield, or behind enemy lines. The unusual thing about the Silver Talons is terminators. Despite their small number compared to the major space marine chapters, Silver Talons do posess a large number of terminators. Most members usually attain their rank of terminator because of their completion of extreme missions of deep striking into a dangerous position.

One more unusual thing about them is they are trained to use dual melee weapons, including power weapons. The fact that they can use dual melee weapons effectively usually gets them to the frontlines, but some members do not prefer dual melee weapons because they are vulnerable against ranged weapons.

Name: Imperium Blades

Founding Chapter:

White Scars Founding: Later founded chapter

Chapter Master: Gerenine Nosaic

Homeworld: Termanion

Fortress-Monastery: Termanion underground

Main colours: copper, white trims and brown parchment

Specialty: Assult jump strikes Battle Cry: To the skies!

Estimated Strength: 1000 marines

The Imperium Blades is feared for their loyalty and cooperation. A marine would follow order to the death, and for each 3 squads, there will be a sergeant. The sergeant will be either ordering the marines themselves, or follow orders from the captain. One unusual thing about this chapter is if the sergeant are showing sign of cowardice, or walking down the path of heresy, the marines under his command are allowed to kill the sergeant themselves, and vice versa, but execution between them are very rare. All executions must later be backed up by evidence, or that marine will be executed for betrayal.

Another unusual thing about Imperium Blades that all marines, including scouts, tactical marines and captains and even the chapter master must wear a jumpjet. They were known for their extensive use of jumpjets, both for offensive and defensive purpose. One example is if a position is ruined, the captain, or sergeant will order a repositioning, and at once, the marines will reposition themselves using their jumpjets.

The imperium blades call three squads and a sergeant a strike team themselves, and a sergeant must be brutally tested before promotion, because they will be holding the life of around 20 marines. The Imperium Blades does not get promoted, but they request promotion themselves. The marine that request promotion must go through a series of test, which are life-threatening, then if they succeed, they will be promoted. If they fail, and survived, or had withdrawn themselves from the test, they will be forbidden from the testing grounds for a full century. They also favor plasma weapons.

Thanks for reading.

NOTE: I have uploaded the pictures of the color schemes onto my photobucket. If you want to see them, PM me, because I tried posting links in here, but they were removed. You can ask for them in the reviews section too. I used Dawn of War 2 to do the colour schemes, so I really think you should see it. Its awesome.


End file.
